A Night Out
by oldladywolfy
Summary: A routine shore patrol turns into a night out for Bomber and Buffer.
1. Chapter 1

I have been compelled to write some BOB. It's a multichapter. Hope you like it.

This chapter is rated G.

Chapter 1

The first sign of trouble was heralded by the sudden screeching of birds in flight accompanied by a peripheral awareness of movement on his left. Buffer quickly motioned Bomber to his side and signalled to Kate and Spider on his right, the rapid downward motion of his hand sending them to the ground just moments before the air erupted with the sounds of automatic gunfire.

The bullets raked the air around them. Buffer returned fire as he leapt across the ridge of tangled vines that separated the two groups, pushing Bomber to the ground just ahead of him as the splaying bullets impacted his vest. They slammed him to the ground with the force of a sledge hammer.

He gasped for air even as he fought the advancing tunnel of darkness that threatened to overtake him. He had to stay conscious. He willed the encroaching darkness to retreat as the air wobbled and blurred in front of him.

As he struggled to breathe and maintain control he was roughly shoved aside by what appeared to be the soft mound of earth that had cushioned his fall.

"Hell, Buff, Get off me!"

Bomber managed to squeeze out from under him, fighting for breath herself from the impact of the well toned bosun that had forcefully slammed her to the ground.

"A simple _hit the deck _would have worked, you know. No need to break my bones," she complained as she rolled to the side and prepared to return fire.

The undulating darkness competed with rising waves of nausea for control of his body and Buffer fought the reaction as he reached for his rifle. The gunfire all around him was now muffled and the shadowy shooters shrouded in pinpoints of light.

He braced himself against a tree trunk and returned fire concentrating on the flashes of light across the clearing. The dark void that threatened to engulf him clearing with the muzzle flashes that gradually flickered and died, leaving silence in their wake.

"We need to retreat," yelled Kate as the gunfire ceased. "They'll have sent for reinforcements now that they've seen us. Head for the beach."

Buffer could hear her trying to get a response on the radio as he pulled himself upright and after a quick look round they headed through the rainforest towards the beach a good two clicks away.

Rain started to fall as they made their way downhill and it cascaded through the canopy above them. Its cover stayed the worst of it but the hanging vines and branches lashed their bodies with drippy swipes of moisture and they were soon soaked and struggling against the pull of their water logged clothing. An unbroken tunnel of vegetation screened out the sky and progress was steady but slow.

Buffer was thankful for the reduced pace caused by the shower. He couldn't understand why it was taking him so long to bounce back from the attack. The impact of the bullets had certainly winded him, and had hurt like hell, but he was used to pain. Perhaps he'd broken a rib, he thought and that would explain the laboured breathing and the pulsating pain in his lower left side.

He tried to time his strides to match its rhythm but he was still losing ground. He was beginning to lose sight of Bomber ahead of him. He made an effort to increase his speed but the pain increased, nausea now riding its waves and recalling the darkness.

"Buffer. Get a move on."

Kate's voice broke his concentration and he stumbled, enabling the darkness to gain the upper hand, and his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

He could hear muffled voices at the edges of the void.

"Buffer! Buffer!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I can't see any obvious damage. He fell rather hard when he knocked me down though."

"Did he hit his head?"

"I don't think so. He never said anything."

"Buffer! Buffer! Wake up!"

The voices increased in volume and he struggled to answer.

"X? Sorry, X."

"What's wrong Buff? Where are you hurt?"

"Not sure. Maybe they cracked a rib," he mumbled.

"Who cracked a rib?"

"Buffer!" Kate called his name again as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

She exchanged a puzzled look with Bomber.

"Maybe he did hit his head. He doesn't seem very coherent."

"I didn't hit my head," he replied, becoming impatient with their lack of understanding. He wasn't incoherent. What were they talking about?

"I think I cracked a rib. It's hard to breathe."

"Did you hit your head when you fell, Buff?" Bomber asked as she checked his eyes.

"No, and my eyes are fine," he answered as he pushed her hand away. "It's my back. I think I cracked a rib when I was hit."

"When you were hit!" Kate spat out the words. "Why the hell didn't you say you'd been hit? Check him over Bomber."

"They hit the back of my vest. I'll be fine. We have to move."

"Roll over!" X's look brooked no argument and he did as he was ordered.

They gasped as they saw the row of bullet holes across the back of the vest.

_"No wonder he hurts_," thought Kate, memories flooding back as she recalled the bullet which had knocked her flat the year before.

"Check under his vest, Bomber," she ordered as Spider came back from his position on point.

"X, we have movement below us, coming up fast," he said. "Looks like about a dozen of them."

"X," Buffer started.

"Don't you move!" she ordered. "Hurry up, Bomber."

As Kate took up a position beside her, scanning the area around them, Bomber loosened his straps and ran her hands along the edge and up under the vest. His clothes were sopping wet and she almost missed it. The telltale stain on her hand when she removed it made her gasp.

Kate turned at the sound and was immediately drawn to Bomber's outstretched hand, a pinkish stain, diluted by the falling rain, pointing to the source of the problem.

Bomber lifted the edge of the vest, the bullet hole now evident, and leaching red around the corners of his shirt. It must have angled up under the edge of his vest.

She tore a bandage from its pack and started to pack the wound. "Is this where it hurts, Buff?" she asked, hoping the source of his pain was only the wound and not broken bones or damage caused by it.

"Yes. That whole side actually. It's not so bad now though. I just feel so weak. Stupid, really. Sorry, X. I'm fine really."

"Damn it Buffer. You're not fine. You've been shot!"

"A bullet got through, Buff. You're losing blood. That's why you're weak," Bomber added.

Suddenly Spider cut in. "X, they're gaining."

Kate checked the perimeter. She could see the movement in the distance, partially concealed by the falling rain. Hopefully it was affording them some cover too.

"We have to get to the RHIB," she stated. "And I'd rather get there before they catch up to us. We have to hurry."

Buffer rose slowly, with Bomber's help, and they started down towards the beach. They had covered very little ground and still had well over a click to go.

He was still very light headed. Since he knew the source of his pain he tried to just work through it but he was getting weaker. He could feel Bomber struggling to support him.

Kate saw them fall quickly behind. She called Spider back to help.

As they approached him and Bomber, Buffer made a decision.

"X, you'll never make it trying to drag me along. Leave me here. I'll follow at my own speed. If they gain on me, I'll take cover and if I don't make it you can come back for me in the morning with a team from Hammersley."

"I'm not leaving you, Buffer."

"You know it makes sense. I'm slowing you down and they'll catch us before you make it to the RHIB. We could lose that too. You need to get back to Hammersley and warn them about these rebels. Leave me."

"You've lost blood, Buffer. You won't last on your own," she argued, even as she knew his words made sense. She hadn't been able to raise the boat and they had to get back to the RHIB.

"I'll stay with him, X," Bomber interjected.

"No you won't," they replied in unison.

"I'm a medic, ma'am. You said yourself he won't make it on his own. If they gain on us, we'll hide. You and Spider can run without us, warn the Hammersley and bring back help."

Buffer made to speak but X silenced him with her upheld hand.

"I can do this, X. It's my job. I can do it."

Buffer looked at her determined young face. He did not want her risking her life for him but he could see X wavering.

She passed Bomber her water bottle.

"Spider, let's go," she ordered, and with a quick backwards glance the two of them began running in the direction of the beach.

"Damn it, Bomber. Go with them," Buffer ordered. 'I won't have your life on my conscience."

"But it's ok for me to have yours on mine?" she returned.

Her face screwed up in belligerent mode and Buffer sighed. He didn't have the strength to argue with the scrappy young cook at the moment, and she knew it. The glance he shot back told her he would definitely deal with this later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Night Out**  
A Bomber/Buffer story

They moved slowly along the edge of the escarpment, the trees forming cover almost to its brink. They could hear voices in the distance and Buffer knew the rebels would catch them soon. It was time to look for a hiding place.

They came to a slight clearing, felled trees creating a maze which Bomber knew would be too hard for Buffer to navigate. He sat at the edge of a large log while she contemplated their next move. He said nothing but he was ashen and getting weaker by the minute.

Bomber made an attempt to circumvent the pile, desperately seeking an easier way to get Buffer over the obstacle.

As she gave up and made her way back to him, she slipped momentarily, and her leg slid from under her into what appeared to be a bottomless hole. It opened up in the side of the log pile where it bounded the dense undergrowth next to the cliff edge.

She pulled her leg out and stuck her head into the opening to have a better look.

There, all but hidden from sight, was a small cave like shelter. Its sides were bounded by twisted vines and branches, and the trees which had been toppled formed an almost perfect ceiling. You would have to get down on all fours to find it, or slip in, as she had.

She decided to slide down for a better look. As perfect as it seemed, she had to be able to get Buffer out later. There was no way she could lift him and he certainly wasn't up to climbing.

The crevice was large enough to allow her easy entry once she moved the piece of timber that partially obscured it. That could also be replaced against the remaining deadfall to effectively camouflage the opening, leaving her only a small gap to conceal.

Once inside she could see it was even more perfect. The only noticeable cracks were on the side facing the steeply descending valley wall. Ancient roots formed part of the inner wall and made natural steps for climbing out. If she placed something against the small hole she had accidentally fallen through, it would be undiscoverable.

She quickly climbed out to retrieve Buffer. They had found their home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - A Night Out**

A Bomber/Buffer story

Rated: T

_I realize I have taken some liberties with the medical treatment in the best interests of the story. Nurses please read with an open mind._

They had barely settled into their hideaway when the sounds of the encroaching rebels could be heard overhead. Bomber had closed the gap with a small log after clearing their muddy footprints but she still held her breath as the men approached. Had she forgotten anything? They would be caught like rats in a trap if they were spotted.

She breathed an audible sigh of relief when the last of the group had passed. They were safe. She climbed down from her peep hole and crouched beside Buffer.

He was breathing heavily, his face just visible in the rays of light filtering in from the side of the shelter that bordered the steep wall of the precipice. She expanded one such window and studied him.

His beautiful dark eyes looked remote and unfocussed. He was obviously trying to work through the pain. And he looked so very tired. His clothes were wet and because of his weakened state, brought on by the blood loss, he was beginning to shiver despite the fact that the temperature had not yet dropped to night time lows.

"We have to get you out of those wet clothes, Buff," she stated softly, but firmly.

He nodded. He was too weak to argue and the wet clothes and heavy vest was adding to his discomfort. He'd feel much better without them.

"We can lay our vests down to make a more comfortable sleeping area," Bomber stated matter-of-factly, as she helped him undo his straps and pull the vest over his head. She followed suit with her own.

The ground was uneven and damp from the earlier rain. Stretching the vests out would give them some protection from the wetness and make the ground more comfortable. At least the insides of them were reasonably dry.

She pulled off his wet pants and shirt placed them on a protruding root beside her peep hole. She checked his T-shirt. It remained dry except for the blood stain on one side. She blotted that with a gauze pad to dry it and allowed him to keep it on. She'd work around it as he seemed so cold and he needed all the warmth he could get.

"I'll have a better look at that wound when you lie down, Buff, but for now we need to get some fluids into you. Lots of them. It will help counter the blood loss and help with the weakness. I'll also give you some pain killers."

Buffer smiled weakly. She was definitely in medic mode. Swain would be proud of her. And it certainly made it easier for both of them. He complied meekly, taking the pills and the water.

When he had finished, Bomber retrieved the bottle and helped him lie down. She removed the bandage she had wadded into the wound and had a better look. The blood loss had definitely slowed; in fact, it seemed to have stopped. That was good.

_Now what would Swain do next?_

_Check for exit wounds. _

Hopefully the bullet had passed through.

The bullet must have caught the edge of the vest as he pushed her to the ground. It seemed to have travelled at an upward angle.

"_That would have been my head if he hadn't shoved me down," she thought. "And I yelled at him! He was shot saving me, and fighting to stay conscious, and I yelled at him." _

Bomber felt the cold hand of guilt grip her midriff and she fought to shake off the deep hollow feeling that pervaded her stomach.

She tilted Buffer slightly and checked for damage. There had been nothing obvious when she had initially dressed his wound. And she saw nothing now, at least not directly behind the entry wound. That wasn't good.

She then ran her hand under Buff's side and slowly and carefully feathered her fingers upwards searching. Still nothing.

Buffer had been compliant up to this point letting Bomber do her job, but the almost sensuous feel of her fingers as they stroked his midsection suddenly made the pain obsolete. His abs quivered as her fingers lightly stroked the washboard of his stomach and he could feel his body begin to respond.

This was not good. _Pain. Pain_. He needed the pain.

He wriggled slightly and the life saving waves washed over him again effectively smacking his libido back to the far reaches of his mind.

Bomber saw the pain flash across his eyes.

"Damn it, Buffer. Keep still. You're going to reopen the wound. Do you enjoy pain?"

"_At the moment, yes. It beats the embarrassing alternative_," he thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. I have to see if the bullet exited or if it's still inside," she explained, fortunately misinterpreting his movements as pain related. "Try to keep still for a minute."

"Sorry, Bomber. Keeping still now," he replied. "Do you want me to turn over?" he asked thinking that preferable to the caressing hands that were fondling his midsection and causing some very unwelcome reactions.

"If it won't hurt you too much to lie on your back,' she responded. "That would be much better. I'll be able to see any damage."

"Definitely much better," he thought, as he eased himself over on his back.

Bomber lifted his tee up all the way to his neck and checked again. It had moved at an angle. Where would it be?

There it was, a small wound, high up on his side almost hidden under his arm. It must have hit him at a very steep angle and exited just above the opening in his sleeve. A once in a lifetime shot.

How could she have missed it? The red stain had leached down and joined the lower one and she had just assumed it was the same wound.

"_Careless, Bomber. Very careless,"_ she berated herself.

She helped Buffer remove his tee and tended the still bleeding wound. It wasn't profuse but it was steady and it explained his continuing weakness after she had packed the entry wound.

"I'll put a quick stitch in this Buff and that should stop the bleeding. We'll keep pushing the fluids and you should feel better by morning."

"Thanks, Bomb," he replied as he lay quietly letting her finish her job.

Bomber finished up and gave him some more water. Even though she had helped him put his shirt back on he was still shivering. In fact, much more so now, and Bomber was afraid he would reopen the wound.

"We need to warm you up, Buff. It's the blood loss that's making you so cold."

She removed the rest of her wet clothes and lay down beside him. She then pulled him towards her, positioning his head on her chest, and wrapped her arm around him.

"Relax, Buff," she said, as she felt him tense beside her. Pretend I'm Spider," she laughed.

"Believe it or not, Bomber I don't fantasize about snuggling with young Spider either," he countered, and Bomber laughed again, despite the unexpected feeling of disappointment that enveloped her at the use of the word "either."

Is that how he saw her? Just a young sailor, like Spider. And why did that thought make her suddenly feel very sad?

"Try to get some sleep, Buff. You'll feel better in the morning."

She pulled him close and stroked his back in a comforting gesture. The movement combined with the feel of the soft and pliant pillow beneath him was causing Buffer's body to react again and he struggled against the urge.

"And keep still. If you open that wound again I'm going to smack you," she warned. "I swear you must enjoy pain."

Buffer resisted the urge to wiggle and get the wound aching again. She probably would smack him and he was much too weak to protest.

He tried to focus on sleeping and he eventually began to drift off, lulled by her calm and soothing touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffer awoke some time later. He must have slept for quite a while as moonlight had now replaced the sun's rays and was filtering in through the crack Bomber had opened.

She had both arms wrapped around him now and he found himself snuggled against her, his arm wrapped around her pliant young body, his cheek resting on her firm young breast.

He had always strove to keep his eyes above the neck at work as it made interactions with her so much easier, but with his cheek resting so comfortably on her soft and supple bosom and his mouth so close… He could feel his control slipping and in his torpid state, still caught in the hypnotic realm of Morpheus, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

Her soft sigh as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck jolted him back to reality.

……………………………….....................

Bomber stirred, roused by a soft moan from Buffer. She automatically passed her hand over his forehead to see if he was feverish. It was at that point that she realized where her hands had been.

It was bad enough she had to try to maintain a professional stance while running her hands over that gorgeous muscular body, but it was almost impossible to feign indifference as his hard lean frame fitted itself enticingly against her own body, its hard contours providing a perfect foil to her own soft curves. How would she ever have explained the stranglehold on his neck should he have awakened?

She moved her hands back down around his shoulders and examined his face in the flickering moonlight. He seemed so content.

I wonder whose arms he thinks he's in? Not some quick-tempered young cook for sure.

Why did he always make her feel so young and insecure? He wasn't that much older than her. She wondered if she'd ever live down that incident with Spider when she'd first come on board. She tried so hard to show him she could do her job. Maybe that was the problem. Now he only saw her as part of the job; a young sailor he had to keep his eye on.

She heaved a long heartfelt sigh. Buffer responded by pulling her closer. She no longer cared who he thought it was. She closed her eyes and basked in the feel of his strong arms holding HER, and with a contented smile she too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffer woke in the morning feeling starved, until he opened his eyes, that is, and realized where he was. The sleep tossed body he held in his arms squelched any hunger he was feeling; at least for food.

Bomber opened her eyes as she felt the movement in her arms, and was filled with instant mortification when her sleep filled eyes drank in her appearance and her very unprofessional position.

They were intertwined like a pair of hormonal teenagers. Their faces were almost touching, their breaths mingling in moist little puffs. How her arms managed to entwine themselves in Buffer's tee shirt and still maintain their grip on his neck she would never know. And the half smirk he was trying so hard to contain was definitely not helping matters.

Buffer would normally have been embarrassed beyond belief at the situation but the look of utter horror on Bomber's face as she opened her eyes and beheld their tangled pose suddenly made him want to laugh. He knew, however, that he'd stand a better chance of living if he swallowed a live grenade so he strove like hell to suck the laugh back and maintain a serious face. He almost succeeded.

Bomber pulled herself free and sprung from his arms, her sudden movement reminding Buffer of his wound, and his subsequent reaction salvaged both their prides. A sudden grimace chased the half grin from his face and quickly brought them back to reality.

The realization that she had caused him pain doused Bomber's oncoming vehemence as effectively as a bucket of ice water. She knelt beside him and quickly began to access his wounds.

"Sorry, Buff. I should have been more careful," she offered. _And maybe not spent the night practicing macramé with your t-shirt and trying to strangle you. _What had she been thinking?

Her worried face mirrored her remorse as she removed the bandages and checked to see if she had caused any damage.

Buffer saw the self-reproach in her eyes and immediately felt guilty. She took her job very seriously and he was her job right now. He shouldn't tease her.

"I'm fine, Bomb," he said. "I just moved too fast and reminded myself I was hurt. It's not your fault."

She looked up and was rewarded with a small, genuine smile that coaxed a small one of her own in return.

"Actually everything looks fine. No sign of infection, so far at least. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," he replied with a lopsided grin that chased the last of her embarrassment from her face. "Got anything to eat?"

"Buffer and his food!" she laughed. "Do you ever think of anything besides your stomach?" she added as she passed him a survival bar, some chocolate and some more water.

"_Oh yes, definitely," _he thought, unintentionally licking his lips and once again fighting to contain the smirk that threatened to erupt at any moment. _"And this certainly wasn't what I wanted to nibble on at the time, either." _

Bomber could almost hear his thoughts as he tried to mask his grin. She grabbed her pants from their perch, quickly hauled them on, and made for the opening, feeling the need to put a little distance between them before she put her foot in it again. She was never going to live this down.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to visit the head," she replied.

"Take your gun and put your vest on." His voice brooked no argument. The laughing manner was suddenly gone and his tone showed it was not a request. He was definitely feeling better.

She grabbed her vest from the floor and threw it over her head.

As she climbed toward the opening, he added," Strap it on properly."

"Oh for heavens sakes, Buffer," she snapped, her discomfiture causing her to reply rashly. "How can I strap it on? I'm going to the loo. I can't just flip it out my fly, you know!"

Buffer opened his mouth to order her back, fearing her impulsiveness was overriding her caution and she might endanger their position by bursting through the opening. He stopped himself just in time, however, when he saw her halt at the entrance and takes a cautious look around before moving the log and exiting the shelter. She might be volatile at times, when angry or upset, or in this case embarrassed, but when it came to the job she was all business.

Definitely one you could count on when the chips were down, his Bomber. "_His Bomber." _He smiled to himself as he said it. He would not soon forget how she had stepped up and offered to stay with him with no thought for her own safety. She'd done her job and done it well. In fact, she'd done everything right. She'd even lain with him to warm him up.

Lying with her snuggled in his arms, he had forgotten how young she was. In her sleepy state she had probably thought she was with her boyfriend, and she woke up to find herself in his arms. No wonder she was embarrassed. And he'd laughed at her. No wonder she was angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rated:M

Bomber immediately regretted her impulsive outburst certain her quick tongue had once again proved to him how immature she was. She made a thorough reconnaissance of the immediate area before returning to the shelter, giving herself time to settle down and put things in perspective.

So he'd laughed. It was just Buff, being Buff. His sense of humour was one of the things she loved about him. He was all business when on duty or when lives were on the line, but such fun to be with below decks. They had shared many hilarious moments and she loved that he often shared a private joke with her, catching her eye and giving a wink while he wound someone up. He was great fun.

The fact that he'd awakened and found her wrapped around his body like an extra bandage was probably extremely unexpected and embarrassing. She could think of many former shipmates who would have loved to take advantage of such a situation. She should be grateful that he chose to laugh it off. Perhaps it was just her foolish pride that was hurt because he didn't choose to read anything into it. She'd better go back and salvage what little she had left.

When she re-entered the shelter Buffer was doing his best to get dressed. He had his shirt and pants on but was struggling with his vest.

"Why don't you leave it off till we're ready to go, Buff," she suggested. "It can't be very comfortable with that added weight pressing on your wounds."

"We should be leaving now, Bomber," he said. "It will be best if the rescue party doesn't have to come too far inland to find us."

"OK. But there's no one around at the moment. I did a thorough search of the area. Leave it off till you climb out, at least. It'll be easier. I'll help you on with it when we're topside."

Buffer agreed and she helped him up, passing his vest to him and returning for their rifles and her kit.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said quietly, her eyes downcast, "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Oi", he said, tipping her face upward so he could look into her eyes. "Why would I think you're an idiot? You've done a great job and proved once again that you're amazing in a crisis."

_Amazing! Did he say amazing?_

"So far you've done everything right. I'm proud to have you on my team and very thankful that I've had you here with me."

Bomber's face lit up at the unexpected praise.

He smiled into her beaming face, lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. The urge to take her in his arms was almost irresistible. He took refuge in duty.

"Now help me on with this vest and we'll get out of here."

"Yes, Buff," she smiled, as she reached for the vest, the euphoria of the moment completely masking the reality of exactly what that entailed.

............................................................................................................

Bomber knelt on the ground in front of Buffer contemplating her next move.

_Best she stop fidgeting and just get on with it_, she thought.

The leg straps had been easy and quick, despite her unease at being in such a position to begin with. It was the back strap that posed the biggest problem. It had to be fastened to the two straps hanging from the front of his vest. She knew they had to be hooked together first and then attached. No problem for her. But she seemed to recall that in his case they needed to be repositioned right under his private parts.

Removing them had been a snap, literally, and he had been too groggy at the time to even take note of her quick actions. The scenario now, however, was a completely different one, and the longer she took the greater the embarrassment for both of situation itself was awkward enough.

_"You're a medic for heaven's sakes,"_ she berated herself. _"It's just part of the job. Grow up and get on with it."  
_  
She should just grab the bull by the horns, or the "buffer by the balls" as it were and just do it. She smiled at her own audacity and seized the moment.

Buffer was feeling extremely uneasy. He was not normally a shy guy, and was actually quite proud of his body but he had never before been placed in such an awkward position. He was certain the last place poor Bomber wanted to be was on her knees with her head between his legs groping his body. Were anyone to come upon them now she would be laughed off the boat with the gossip and innuendoes that would follow. For his part he was worried witless that he would respond to her touch and they would both be too humiliated to even look at each other for the rest of their time together. Gawd this was frustrating. He willed her to hurry and his body to behave.

Well, one out of two wasn't bad.

.................................................................

Bomber clicked the two straps together and with a quick one/two motion lifted his package and slipped the straps underneath, holding it briefly in place while she grabbed the back strap and connected it.

But even brevity has its repercussions; the effects simultaneously impacting both of them.

As her body responded to her quick touch so did Buffer's. But the tingling sensations that travelled quickly from her midriff to the most sensitive parts of her anatomy were easily masked. His reaction was as obvious as a twenty-one-gun salute.


	8. Chapter 8

A Night Out

Chapter 8

Bomber jumped up quickly and turned away, her face the colour of beetroot. She definitely didn't want to face him at that moment. There was scarcely enough room beneath the restraining straps at the best of times. She couldn't begin to imagine how uncomfortable they must be now.

She busied herself gathering up their guns and her pack and hoped he had time to get himself in order before she turned back.

She did not, however, take into account that the poor man couldn't even bend far enough to fasten his straps and there was very little he could do.

To his credit, except for the brief expletive that escaped his lips, he said nothing. He simply started walking in the direction of the path she had pointed out when they had come topside.

Bomber caught up with him and walked quietly by his side, watching for signs that he might need assistance. When necessary he leaned on her for support and she shouldered their gear and supported him without complaint.

Their progress was slow. Bomber wasn't sure how much the awkward pained pace at which he walked was determined by his wound and how much might have been her doing and she was definitely too embarrassed to ask.

After a short while, as the sun rose higher and the day got hotter, she interrupted the silence to ask if he needed a rest or a drink.

"You have to keep hydrated, Buff," she said.

He took the drink, refusing to sit, and then asked her to wait for a minute while he visited "the head."

"Need a hand, Buff," she asked automatically, without thinking, and then bit back the laugh that threatened to escape when she realized her blunder.

She was rewarded with a steely glance as he limped off towards the trees.

Bomber gave herself a mental dressing down. The poor man was in agony, on several fronts, and she was acting like an idiot. How could she ever expect him to see her as little more than a child if she kept acting so ridiculous? She really did have to learn to put her brain in gear before she put her mouth in drive.

She was sitting forlornly on the log when he returned. He slowly eased himself down beside her. He looked tired and his face was drawn.

"Maybe I'd better give you some more pain pills, Buff," she suggested. The fact that he simply nodded his assent showed that her assumption was correct.

They sat quietly for several minutes after he had taken the pills: Bomber again feeling his forehead for signs of fever.

'You're a little hot, Buff," she said.

Buffer gave her a sideways glance and raised his eyebrow.

Bomber tried to contain the laugh but simply managed to purse her lips and spit out the last of the sound in a loud snort of laughter.

The sight and sound, combined with the absurdity of the whole situation made Buffer laugh too.

"Only a little?" he smirked, giving her a gentle push, the joke and playful gesture telling her better than words ever could that all was well between them.

Buffer smiled, despite the pain and the heat that plagued him at the moment. It couldn't be easy trying to drag his sorry butt half way across the island and manage their gear too, but she never complained. In spite of everything she still had that ready smile and sense of humour. She really was a treasure.

"It's very hot out, Bomb. I'm not feverish," he added. "Don't worry. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" her face screwed up in bewilderment.

"Yes. Poor Bomber. I guess you got to know me a lot better than you really wanted to."

"Not necessarily, Buff," she replied


	9. Chapter 9

I realize this is a very short chapter but due to its nature I felt it would have more impact if it was not buried between two other chapters.

Chapter 9

Any chance he might have had to reflect on that cryptic remark was suddenly cut short by muffled sounds in the distance. The sudden movement of animals or birds perhaps. It was followed by an unnatural silence that to Buffer's trained ear trumpeted the presence of predators in the area.

He grabbed his gun and waved Bomber down as they quickly sought refuge in the tall ferns that bordered their position. They were tall enough to conceal them and yet allowed a full view of the trail ahead. They hurriedly rearranged the plants around themselves to mask the ones broken or displaced by their bodies and lay in wait to see who was coming.

The group seemed to be spread out and coming at them from several directions. They definitely appeared to be better organized than the previous band of rebels they had encountered. These were maintaining silence as if expecting their prey to be in the area.

Could they have been overheard? They held their breath and waited.

The wind blew softly, barely dissipating the moist heat around them but making movements hard to discern.

Shrouded shadows hugged the trees ahead of them, flickering through the leaves, moving in time with the swaying vegetation around them; synchronized dancers in nature's windy ballet.

They were steering clear of the path itself, still blending, still barely visible to the untrained eye; mere ripples in the foliage around them.

Buffer could now sense them behind him. How many he didn't know, but the hairs rising in unison on the back of his neck screamed their presence.

He dared not move. Bomber's wide eyes, fixated briefly on his face, pleaded for direction. He put his hand to his lips and bade her keep still. Hopefully they would remain unseen.

The underbrush was wet and slippery; the footsteps behind them now discernible only as sliding sloshes moving in rhythm towards them.

_slosh _

_slosh_

_slosh_

Then, an unexpected break in the rhythm and an elongated slither ended in a swoosh and a harsh muffled whisper.

"Spider! Look out."


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter. There is a sequel at the Sea Patrol site. There doesn't seem to be enough interest here to publish it and one chapter has too high a rating, anyway.

Chapter 10

Bomber had never been so grateful for Spider's ineptness. She practically swallowed her fist to keep from laughing. If he had a rifle in his hand she definitely didn't want a loud snort erupting from the bushes. She had no wish to be shot.

Buffer was sure X could feel the vibrations from his silent laughter as he fought to control himself, the movement creating ripples of pain along the length of his body. It was several very long seconds later before he could contain himself enough to call out in a hushed tone, "X. We're over here."

He heard her radio as she announced, "They're here. We have them."

Spider hurried over to where the pair lay hidden in the ferns just ahead of her.

"Bomb," he grinned, his joy at finding her evident. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Spider," she said. "I'm not the one who got shot."

"Eh, yeah. How are you, Buff?" he stammered, turning his gaze to Buffer who was still on the ground, that fact alone telegraphing his response.

By this time Kate was at his side looking down at him as he lay at her feet. He was soaked and dirty from his slide into the ferns, as was Bomber who stood beside him. But whereas she looked fresh and alert, he was pale and drawn.

She shot Bomber a look of gratitude. She could hardly imagine the night she must have had hiding in the dark and dank jungle with a wounded man in tow. How they managed to get this far while eluding the rebels was a miracle and a tribute to the loyalty and determination of the young medic.

The crew gathered quickly around them, some with their focus on him, others facing outward in protective mode.

"How are you doing, Buff?" Swain queried first, taking a cursory look at his friend and shipmate.

"I'm fine, Swaino," he replied, his flushed face and haggard appearance belying his words.

Bomber hovered tentatively beside him.

"I stopped the bleeding and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection, but I think he's still in a lot of pain," she offered.

"If he seems stable, Swain, we should get moving. You can give him a more thorough check when we get back to Hammersley," Kate interjected.

"He definitely seems stable. Bomber has done a great job of treating the wounds," Swain replied as he gave Buff a quick examination. "He'll have to be checked out at the hospital but he's good to go."

He gave Bomber a quick pat on the back as he stood up, and Bomber beamed under the unexpected praise. Even the XO gave her a quick, "Good job, Bomber."

"I hope the big guy didn't give you a hard time, Bomber," laughed Charge, giving her a quick smile as he approached with the stretcher.

Bomber quickly lowered her head as she snorted in reply.

Fortunately they were too engrossed in their efforts to notice her near strangled response.

Buffer responded with a quick, "Me? I'm a pussy cat," using their answering laughter to effectively cover both the reason for his own and the wry look he exchanged with Bomber.

Buffer considered refusing the stretcher they offered but for several reasons he complied: The smiling face of 2Dads as he approached Bomber being one of them.

"Hey, Bomber. Rough night?" 2Dads teased, a sly smile splitting his face.

Spider smirked at the insinuation.

"What exactly were you doing with Buffer all night?" He challenged crudely, a smug smirk turning up one corner of his mouth.

Buffer, overhearing the half whispered insinuation as they passed, growled," She was trying to keep my guts from seeping out through the holes in my body; alone, in the dark, surrounded by hostiles, while you were sleeping soundly in your comfortable rack! What do you think she was doing, you moron!"

The disgusted look on his face was mirrored by Swain and Charge's, and 2Dads was treated to a collective glare as the stretcher passed.

He had the grace to look shame-faced as he and Spider looked downward. He also had the good sense to say nothing else until Buffer was out of earshot.

He then added, "Gawd! He's even worse when he's in pain."

"Tell me about it," said Bomber, doing her best to keep a straight face.

She had not missed the quick half smile Buffer had flashed in her direction when the boys' eyes had hit the ground in embarrassment. Nor was she oblivious to the fact that he was feigning a much greater weakness than what he was actually experiencing in order to dispel any further speculation from the crew.

"Poor, Bomber," said Spider. "You must have had one hell of a night."

"Believe me, Spidey," she replied, controlling her face with the greatest of effort, as he gave her a quick supportive hug, "It was one night out I won't soon forget."


End file.
